Bulma's Memories
by Rudilynne
Summary: Mirai Bulma remembers the life and love of Vegeta to a young Trunks. This story will have many chapters and may include some violence and...ahem romantic themes -()
1. Proulogue

This is told from Bulmas POV, in the time period of Mirai Trunks, after the androids killed almost all of the Z fighters. Mirai timeline will be in italics, memories will be in normal text. Ill let the story tell the rest ;)  
  
--Prolouge--  
  
_The white lines traced across the blue parchment as I gripped my pen tightly. 'I need to get these done', I thought, brushing a stray lock of blue hair out of my weary eyes. 'Time is of the essence....' Time. How ironic. I need all the time in the world to finish, but once I do Ill actually HAVE all the time in the world.  
  
Despite my exhastion I laid my pen down and chuckled to myself. In a world darkened by the constant threat of android attacks, laughter was as rare and fleeting as a candle in the wind. But it was as precious as life itself, and I enjoyed it while it lasted.  
  
I hadnt laughed much in the days following Gokus death; each day since then has been filled with pain, misery and darkness. Goku turned out to be the first of many causulties, for the androids came a few short months after and like the disease that killed Goku, were just as merciless and deadly. The Z fighters died in vain trying to stop the monstors, and among them, trying to protect his new family......  
  
I frowned, inwardly scolding. Dark thoughts like that wouldnt get me anywhere, and I at least had one reason to keep getting up. One thing that lit up the perpetual night of this wretched, shattered world. "Mom...?" I started out of my thoughts upon hearing my sons young voice. I shook my head to clear out the cobwebs and rubbed a watering eye. "Trunks...you shouldnt be up so late..." My 7 year old son padded across the cold floor and climbed into my lap. "I couldnt sleep...."  
  
Oh.... My wearied face shone with concern as I hugged my little boy gently. "Was it the nightmares again?" Almost every night since he was old enough to know what the word 'android' meant he had had horrible dreams of the destruction they cause, dreams that have often left him waking up in cold sweats and screaming. I prayed that tonight it was just his usual restlessness that kept him awake.  
  
He shifted on my lap and lay his head on my chest. "...can you tell me a story?" I frowned as I smoothed down his ruffled lavendar hair. I wanted to ease my sons troubled mind but I was uneasy too. I needed to finish my work; his future, the WORLDS future, depended on it. I started to tell him I couldnt when he continued.  
  
"A story...about Dad..?"  
  
His dad...  
  
Vegeta....  
  
Suddenly as if floodgates were opened memories filled my mind. Memories of a time filled with laughter and light, hopes and dreams. A time when my son's father, my 'mate' as he sometimes refered to me, was still alive. Trunks needed to know of such a time, a time where he couldve had a better life. The time when he had a father. "Yes...yes I will..." I said in a voice that seemed to me very far away. For I was already IN that time.....that time when it all began........ _


	2. Things arent always as they seem

The odd blue trees of Namek contrasted against the pale green of the sky. A soft, otherworldy scented breeze blew across the silent peaceful lands. All in all, it seemed like a beautiful, relaxing, alien place.  
  
And I hated it.  
  
"Damn that Krillin!!! They left me here again! Whats a girl to do out in the wilds of an alien planet with hardly ANY technology!? Arrg..." I sank to my knees as I thought about the 24 days, 13 hours and 20 minutes we had BEEN on this rock. We had been here so long I had almost forgotten why we were here in the first place, but then a glance at one of the only things around me that werent blue or green always reminded me. The Dragonballs. The ones on Earth were gone, thanks to those Saiyans, and we were thrown into a race to gather the 7 of this world before Vegeta or the being called 'Frieza' got them. And the reason we're going through all this trouble for a wish is that Yamcha, Tien and Chaozu went and got themselves killed. Thoughts of Yamcha gave me mixed feelings. Sometimes I missed him, but sometimes I didnt care whether or not I saw him again. Not that I wanted him DEAD, but he just didnt seem very important to me. 'Maybe because he turned into a two-timing jerk...' I thought with a scowl, and then shook my head and sighed. I decided it was the lonliness and isolation Ive been going through on this planet that was making me more irritable than usual. "What I wouldnt give for a nice hot bath.....or at LEAST a chance to shave my legs...huuhhh..." I flopped to the ground and stared up at the green sky.  
  
Suddenly a shadow fell over me. Curious, I looked in the direction it was coming from.....and saw that it was no ordinary shadow. This one was Vegeta shaped. "A....aaahhh......aahhhh.....!!!!!" I felt my heart almost stop in my chest. How could he find me?! How...how could I have been so careless??? And most importantly, what was he going to do to me!?!? "Woman...." he said coldly as he took a step forward. My eyes widened and my face was frozen in an expression of horror, and all I could do to get away was scuttle backwards as fast as my frightened knees could take me. "Wh..whh..what d-d-dd-do you want f-from me?" I managed to stutter, as the Saiyan prince closed in. "Ive come for your dragonball of course." He spoke with an air of one who was completely in control, which he was. I knew I stood no chance in a fight with him, even Goku had trouble. When I didnt answer right away Vegeta's cold face turned to a scowl of anger. "Well? Where is it?!" Three feet behind him rested the basketball sized orange orb. I knew if I didnt give it to him I would die. Though I was petrified I still took a moment to once again curse Krillin for leaving me here alone. 'Damn them,' I thought with sorrow intermixed with fear. 'If I die its their fault...'  
  
_"Dad was going to kill you mom?" My son hugged my arm tightly as he looked into my eyes, a hint of fear in them. I smiled gently. Looking back it seemed amazing that the man I had been afraid of and I would one day have the wonderful son I now held in my lap. Ours was a strange story indeed. "No Trunks. I know it may seem that way but keep in mind things arent always as they seem...."_  
  
I gulped as I raised one shaking finger to point behind him. "I-its right over th-th-there V-Vegeta...." Even though I was deathly afraid, I couldnt take my eyes off of the Saiyan Prince in front of me. Appearance wise he looked pretty small, and though he was well-muscled he almost appeared delicate but I knew that wasnt the case. I had seen what he could do, what he was able to do to that handsome man who turned into a monstor. That guy was twice Vegeta's size and he just tore through him! Through my fear my eyes drifted over his face, an intense, cold expression resting on it. His dark eyes, like black embers, seemed to see right through me, piercing me with an emotionless gaze that sent a fresh chill throughout my body. What was with him? He seemed to work for Frieza but yet so had that other guy, and Vegeta killed him like it was nothing! Whose side was he on? What did he want anyway?! "Enough games woman I want that Dragonball now!" Vegeta snarled as if reading my mind, jolting me from my thoughts. Panic went through my mind, didnt he hear what I said?! "Behind y-you!!!" I yelped, my voice growing high pitched with worry. Why didnt he believe me?! It was right there all he had to do was look!! But this only made Vegeta angrier. With a swift motion I could barely see he strode forward and bent down, grasping my shoulders. He pulled me up and lifted me off the ground, as I gasped in shock. 'This is it...' I thought, fearful but not without a touch of anger. 'Im going to die all because that arrogent idiot wont turn around...' Without a word he roughly dragged me to his eye level, those pools of blackness drawing me in like a cold dark abyss. His face was emotionless, there was no longer anger, though it lacked mercy as well. I could see his mouth opening to speak as I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting what would be a single word...  
  
"Bulma!!!"  
  
'...Huh...?'  
  
"BULMA!!!!!!" My eyes shot open as Krillin's obnoxious voice starled me out of my sleep. "....what?" I asked groggily as I rubbed my half closed eyes. Had that all been a dream? 'What a nightmare', I sighed inwardly. 'Now I really dont want to be left alone here.' "Its about time you guys got here, who KNOWS who couldve found me and killed me while you were gone! Dont you guys EVER do that aga---" "We dont have time to be yelled at right now Bulma," Gohans face was tense and foreboding. "We need the dragonball, quick!" The dragonball? What was going on? I was about to demand they let me in on just what the hell WAS going on when I heard a voice that sent shock throughout my body. "Enough talk woman!! We're in a hurry!" Whirling around I saw Vegeta standing there, in a posture ready to take flight at any moment. His eyes drilled into mine as he spoke, and instead of the usual cold haughtiness I saw a glimmer of......fear!? "But--" I started to speak, when Krillin interrupted. "Thanks Bulma, we'll be back later I promise!!!" "Wha---?!" I started to say, turning to look at Krillin, but he was already in the air. Whirling back around to look at Vegeta I saw he was also in flight, hauling ass in the same direction as Gohan and Krillin. Shock and anger were quickly replaced by confusion. Gohan and Krillin, with Vegeta? Since when was he on our side? What did they need the dragonball for? My head was swimming with thoughts and possibilities, and above all one thing confused me the most. 'What would make that dangerous saiyan prince want to work with us?? WAS he working with us, or just using us? How can I believe otherwise after that horrible dream I had????' Nothing made sense, and looking up at the retreating forms in the sky above me gave me no answers. For the second time that day, but for a different reason entirely, I sank to my knees in the soft blue grass of Namek. "What's going on...?"  
  
_"That was the first time your father ever accepted help from anyone else." I spoke with a slight smile on my face as I moved a lavendar strand of hair out of my son's eyes. Trunks peered at me with a wide eyed gaze of curiousity. "Dad was a Prince?" he asked, hanging onto every word about the man he never got to know. I nodded, remembering once again his proud stance. "He was the prince of all Saiyans, and they were a very proud race. He was always a very proud man, it was very hard to tell what he was thinking or feeling and he liked it that way." I placed one hand on my cheek as I remembered the moments I had known him when his proud countenance had slipped. "Even so..." I mused, mostly to myself. "There were times when I swear, it almost seemed like I could see through it..." Trunks reached up a tiny hand and grabbed my sleeve, shaking me gently out of my thoughts. "He seemed kinda mean Mom, was he ever nice to you at all? Even a little?" I laughed a little to myself as I gave my son a hug. "Well I wouldnt say nice, but there were times I could tell something in him cared about what happened to me and the rest of us. The trouble on Namek had been over for more than a year, and your father had recently gotten back from training. His welcome for me however was considerably less than warm..........." _


End file.
